Ben 10: Secret of the Multiverse
Ben 10: Secret of the Multiverse is a new series created by Dinosaur890 Summary Diagon returned and he wants to destroy Ben Tennyson and all of the Omniverse.He's now evolved Omnipotent Demon (Ultimate Diagon).Ultimate Diagon collect all cosmic villains of the Omniverse.And he stole the Hotu (heart of the universe).Professor Paradox made a plan:We should collect to heroes/villains of all parallel universes to defeat Ultimate Diagon and other cosmic villains.Ben,Gwen,Kevin,Rook,Professor Paradox,Tetrax,Ben 10.000,Max,Azmuth and Chadzmuth (in[[In Mega Rustbucket V| Mega Rustbucket V]]' ') travel to parallel universes. Characters Heroes * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Max Tennyson * Ben 10.000 * Rook Blonko * Professor Paradox * Azmuth * Chadzmuth * Tetrax Shard * Albedo * Ben 23 * Nega Ben * Mad Ben * Bad Ben * Benzarro * Vilgax * Malware * Other heroes from Ben 10 Universe * Celestialsapiens * Chronosapiens * To'kustars * Vaxasaurians * Gimlinopitechus * Other species from Ben 10 Universe * Superman * Spider Man * Wonder Woman * Galactus * Thanos * Darkseid * Thor * Shazam * Iron Man * Flash * Living Tribunal * Spectre * Hulk * Adam Warlock * Celestials * Generator Rex * Other characters is coming soon... Villains * Ultimate Diagon * Cosmic Creator * The Destroyer * Infinitysapiens (new cosmic species) * Star Man * Cosmic Predator * Other villains is coming soon... Omnitrix Aliens By Ben Prime * All previously unlocked aliens * Ice Man * Angry Giant * Super Ben * Ghost Fire * Electro * Nemesis * Other new unlocked aliens is coming soon... By Ben 10.000 * All Previously used fusions and aliens * Clockwork-X * Bigmungousaur * Toepick-X * Alien X * Ultimate Alien X By Ben 23 * All previously used aliens * Giant-Master * Nuclear Winner * Windy Hindy * Alien 23 By Albedo * All previously used aliens * Ultimate Feedback * Ultimate Way Big * Alien X * Ultimate Alien X By Nega Ben * All previously used aliens * Alien X By Bad Ben * All previously used aliens * Alien X By Mad Ben * All previously used aliens * Alien X By Benzarro * All previously used aliens * Alien X (glitch) Ultimate forms by Ben Prime * All previously used ultimate forms * Ultimate Clockwork * Ultimate Feedback * Ultimate Atomix * Ultimate Toepick * Ultimate Alien X By Gwen 10 * All previously used aliens * Chronosapien * Unknown (Toepick) * To'kustar * Unknown (Atomix) * Celestialsapien Episodes '''Ben 10: Secret of the Multiverse Episodes '''is coming soon... Fans Add your name/signiture to the list if you enjoy the series! Please, comment on any of the pages. I WANT FEEDBACK!!!!! Gallery AlienxvsSpectreee.jpg|Alien X vs Spectre CelestialsapienvsUltDiagonHotuu.png|Celestialsapien vs Hotu Ultimate Diagon Clockworkstopgammarayyy.png|Ultimate Ben's Clockwork stopped a Gamma Ray. SuperBenn-0.png| New alien Super Ben. Trivia * In Ben 10: Secret of the Multiverse DC,Marvel (and other animated films) characters helped Ben to protect the Omniverse. Category:Series Category:Debut Series